Dois Anos
by Srta. Wheezy
Summary: Dois anos haviam se passado. Dois anos de tristeza, desespero, lágrimas e saudades. Dois anos sem Draco Malfoy.


**Sinopse:** Dois anos havia se passado. Dois anos de tristeza, desespero, lágrimas e saudades. Dois anos sem Draco Malfoy. Shortfic D/G.

**Capítulo Único**

Gina estava lendo um livro sobre Curandeirismo, quando flashes do passado invadiram sua mente.

_"Lá estavam todos os membros da Ordem. Dumbledore os reunira avisando ter um novo integrante. Estavam todos curiosos para saber quem seria a pessoa que entraria para a Ordem da Fênix.  
-Estamos reunidos, para dar boas vindas ao novo membro - disse Dumbledore – Que entre Draco Malfoy! - disse ele, para logo depois as portas de carvalho abrirem e um loiro de estatura alta e de cabelos loiros entrar por ela.  
Todos estavam abismados,"Draco Malfoy irá entrar para a Ordem ?" Pensavam alguns. Mas, os pensamentos de todos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do relógio do St.Mungos de Gina, avisando que ela teria pacientes para cuidar._

_-Bem, como alguns têm trabalho a resolver - disse Dumbledore.Gina sorriu encabulada. - Irei logo ao assunto, o Sr. Malfoy irá entrar para a Ordem e quero que todos vocês se dirijam para o centro da sala e avisem se aceitam ou não o Sr. Malfoy para a Ordem. - terminou Dumbledore em tom severo._

_Um a um foi se dirigindo ao centro da sala e com resmungos aceitaram Draco para a Ordem. Gina, como sempre, era a última, mas suspirou aliviada ao constatar que chegara a sua vez._

_Dirigiu-se ao centro da sala e com uma cara de cachorrinho pidão perguntou:_

_-Não posso dizer meu apelido? - alguns riram e Dumbledore fez que não com a cabeça – Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley – disse ela fazendo uma careta engraçada – E se não tem outra opção, eu aceito.- disse ela por fim. Saiu do centro da sala e se dirigiu para a saída – Agora tenho que ir, até mais pessoal - disse abrindo a porta, porém algo a deteve._

_-Ginevra? Isso é nome de gente? - perguntou Draco em deboche._

_-Tenha certeza que é melhor que Draco – respondeu ela saindo, sem dar oportunidade de o loiro responder."_

Gina sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que Draco entrou para a Ordem. Aquela foi a primeira de muitas brigas dos dois. Virou a página do livro e viu um marca-texto com um anel desenhado neste. Outra lembrança veio em seu pensamento.

"_Fazia três anos que Gina e Draco estavam namorando. Nenhum dos dois sabia como isso fora acontecer, mas gostaram da sensação. A guerra ainda continuava e isso deixava os corações dos jovens apavorados._

_Era uma tarde de outono, com um pôr de sol magnífico, porém, Draco estava estranho, nervoso com algo. A ruiva percebera este nervosismo, mas nada comentou. Esperou longos minutos em silêncio, até que o loiro a fitou, fazendo com que a ruiva o olhasse._

_-Gina, estamos namorando a três longos anos, os melhores de minha vida - disse sorrindo, a mulher também sorriu. – Sei que ainda estamos em guerra, mas quero lhe fazer uma pergunta – disse ele demonstrando nervosismo em sua voz. Gina o fitava com curiosidade. – Você aceita se casar comigo? –perguntou o loiro pegando uma caixinha de veludo e abrindo-a, mostrando o belo anel de ouro, banhado com pedras de diamantes. _

_A ruiva sorriu, o sorriso mais doce de todos os tempos._

_-Claro que aceito, meu amor! – disse ela se aproximando mais de Draco, este pegou o anel da caixinha de veludo e cuidadosamente colocou no dedo anelar de Gina, logo depois a abraçou e deu um longo beijo apaixonado."_

Gina sorriu tristemente, tendo mais saudades do _seu_ loiro. Como era bom beijar Draco, ver seu sorriso e sua preocupação, mas agora, ele não estava ali.

Fechou o livro cuidadosamente e o depositou em sua cama, se cobriu de cobertas, sem desligar a luz e fechou os olhos, tentando não se lembrar de algo recente.

"_Medo.Pânico.Solidão._

_Era isso que Gina sentia naquele momento, a batalha final acabara de acontecer e muitos morreram, mas o bem venceu o mal. Todos os aurores sobreviventes já haviam ido para o St.Mungos, menos um, Draco Malfoy._

_Apesar de Gina estar super machucada, ela queria ir até o fim, queria encontrar Draco. Andava pela mansão sombria de Riddle, já desistindo, quando viu algo no final do corredor. Andou hesitante e finalmente chegou ao local._

_Sim. Era Draco. Porém, ele não mostrava nenhum vestígio de vivo._

_Gina se ajoelhou ao lado do marido e deixou que lágrimas silenciosas escapassem de seus olhos. Sabia que aquela era a vingança por Draco ter deixado Voldemort, sabia que não tinha mais volta, sabia que Draco Malfoy estava morto._

_Abraçou o marido e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem no corpo dele ,ficou assim até que um auror veio buscá-la."_

Tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos, Gina ouviu sua porta do quarto ser aberta violentamente.

"MÃEEE! – gritou um menino com mais ou menos seis anos de idade, cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cor de mel. Gina limpou o rosto e se sentou na cama. Pôde perceber que ele estava chorando.

"O que houve, meu filho? – perguntou com preocupação na voz.

"Eu tive um pesadelo – falou o menino, para logo depois correr ao encontro da mãe, esta por fim abraçou o filho.

"Calma, Matthew – disse Gina, acariciando os cabelos loiros do filho. Matthew, Gina sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar que Draco que havia escolhido este nome ao menino.- Já passou! – disse ela para si mesma e para o filho.

"Mãe, eu posso dormir com você hoje? – perguntou o garoto olhando para a ruiva.

"Pode sim, meu amor! – disse ela apagando a luz. O Garoto se aconchegou no colo da mãe e logo dormiu. Os dois dormiram assim, abraçados um ao outro.

De longe um vulto com uma luz branca ao seu redor observava esta cena e pensava tristemente na família que deixou para trás.

**FIM**

**N/A** – Bem, espero que gostem dessa short.. Achei ela um pouco pequena, mais gostei xD

Se deixarem Reviews, eu me estimulo mais e com certeza vou melhorar na escrita..

Novamente espero que tenham gostado  
Obrigada...


End file.
